


There Will Be War

by Shikikaze09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidentally made Marco sound a bit insane, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Captain's anger is felt all around the New World, Marco smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be War

It was from a member of the fifth Division that he learns that Ace has been captured.

It was from the newspaper that he learns that Ace has been sentenced to be publicly executed, and it was him, Marco, that informed the Captain.

It was him that informed the Captain that Ace had been caught, had been given the death sentence, and that it was because of that traitor, Teach, that Ace was in Impel Down. As the Captain's anger is felt all around the New World, Marco smiles.

He smiles because there will be war, because the Government had dared to declare death on Ace, dared to keep him from them. There will be war because they dared to declare the death sentence on a crew mate, a brother and a son.

So Marco smiles, because the Marines would pay, and they will get their brother, their son, back.

Because Ace was theirs, there will be war.

And Teach would pay with his life.


End file.
